Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: "Izaya, aku harus pulang."-"Tapi, Shizu-chan, di luar sana dingin sekali." Izaya/femShizuo, chap2 versi Shizaya-nya, agak AU, mungkin fluff gagal. Songfic, 'Baby It's Cold Ouside' by Lady Antebellum. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1: Izuko, IzayaShizuko version

**Title:** Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary:** "Izaya, aku harus pulang."-"Tapi, Shizu-chan, di luar sana dingin sekali."

**Pairing:** Izaya/femShizuo alias Izaya/Shizuko

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~! Dan lagu 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' adalah milik Lady Antebellum~!

**Bacotan:** Ini adalah fic permintaan dari **tahutempenasiuduk** (duh, nickname anda membuat saia lapar) dan **Zimmy**. Dan, maaf **Zimmy**, saia ga terlalu bisa bikin rate-M hetero, jadi semoga ini cukup, hehehe. Semoga kalian suka~! :D

Oh, ya, sebelum kita mulai. Lyric lagu ini dinyanyiin selang-seling, jadi mungkin agak bingung. Kalo pengen ga bingung, download aja lagunya di 4shared ato dimanapun. Huehehehe… *ga tanggung jawab mode: on*

Pokoknya, untuk mengurangi kebingungan, yang bagian ceweknya saia _italic_, yang bagian cowoknya saia **bold**, dan seperti biasa, yang _**bold**_ _**italic**_ itu… saia yang nyanyi *gampared* ma-maksudnya mereka berdua yang nyanyi. Jadi, yang _italic_ nyambung ama yang _italic_, yang **bold** nyambung ama yang **bold**, jangan digabung, okeh?

Well, yea, segitu aja bacotan saia. Nanti ni fic malah penuh ama bacotan lagi.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

_I really can't stay_  
**Baby, it's cold outside**  
_I've gotta go away_  
**Baby, it's cold outside**

Pulang sekolah di tengah udara dingin tidak pernah menyenangkan bagi Shizuko. Apalagi kalau dia juga harus menumpang sebentar di rumah Izaya karena sepertinya akan ada badai.

Seperti sekarang.

"Aku pulang sekarang saja, Izaya."

"Di luar dingin, Shizu-chan."

"Tapi aku mau pulang."

Izaya menariknya duduk kembali ke sofa. "Di luar dingin.

_This evening has been_  
**Been hoping that you'd drop in**  
_So very nice_  
**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

"Terima kasih sudah mau menampungku, tapi aku mau pulang," Shizuko bersikeras.

Izaya agak merasa sedih juga. Dari tadi dia berharap Shizuko akan mampir ke rumahnya. Dia senang sekali akan ada badai karena Shizuko jadi harus tinggal dulu di rumahnya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan lama.

"Sore ini menyenangkan," ujar Shizuko lagi. Dia agak gemetar.

Izaya meraih kedua tangan gadis dihadapannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"I-Izaya…"

"Tanganmu seperti es, Shizu-chan."

_My mother will start to worry_  
**Beautiful, what's your hurry?**  
_My father will be pacing the floor_  
**Just listen to that fireplace roar**

"Okaa-san akan mencariku kemana-mana," ujar Shizuko, masih tetap mencoba untuk mendapatkan izin untuk pulang. Dia tidak bisa menelepon karena baterai handphone-nya habis, dan Izaya terlalu licik untuk tidak memberi tahu dimana dia menyimpan teleponnya.

"Kenapa harus buru-buru? Ibumu juga pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk keluar dari rumah dan mencarimu dalam cuaca seburuk ini."

"Otou-san akan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Kasihan dia."

Bunyi gemeretak kayu yang dibakar terdengar. "Ayolah, hangatkan dulu dirimu," balas Izaya tidak peduli sambil berjalan menuju tungku api unggun di depan sofa tempat Shizuko duduk. Dia menambahkan kayu ke dalam api, dan dengan penjepit besi, dia memindahkan bara api ke atas kayu-kayu itu agar lebih cepat terbakar.

_Now really I'd better scurry_  
**Sweetheart, what's your hurry?**  
_Well, maybe just a half a drink more_  
**Why don't you put some records on while I pour?**

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang," lagu-lagi Shizuko bersuara. Cokelat hangat di cangkirnya masih sedikit mengepulkan asap. Dia langsung meminumnya sampai tinggal sedikit. Rasanya enak.

"Untuk apa cepat-cepat? Minumanmu juga belum habis."

Mendengar itu, shzuko langsung menenggak minumannya sampai habis. Rasa cokelat itu benar-benar enak dan mulai membuatnya berubah pikiran. "Aku minta setengah gelas lagi, deh."

Izaya mengambil cangkir dari tangannya. "Tolong nyalakan lagu disana sementara aku membuatkannya," ujar Izaya sambil berjalan menuju dapur pelan-pelan.

_The neighbors might think_  
**Baby, it's bad out there**  
_Say, what's in this drink?_  
**No cabs to be had out there**

Dua anak remaja berada d satu ruangan hanya berdua. Apalagi ruangan itu adalah milik salah satunya. Para tetangga Izaya pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak sekarang.

Izaya melihat wajah khawatir Shizuko. "Di luar sana dingin sekali. Jangan berpikir untuk kabur dan lari."

"Tidak, kok," balas Shizuko. Lidahnya lagi-lagi dimanjakan oleh rasa cokelat yang pekat bercampur dengan gula dan susu. Dia agak mengantuk. "Izaya, kau tidak memasukkan apa-apa ke dalam minumanku, kan?"

Izaya terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya memasukkan sedikit brandy supaya tubuhmu hangat."

"Oh," tanggap Shizuko. "Ugh… aku mau pulang dan tidur sekarang," keluhnya ketika matanya makin berat. Sepertinya, selain membuat tubuh hangat, alkohol juga bisa membuat mengantuk, ya?

"Tidak ada taksi di luar dalam cuaca seperti ini."

_I wish I knew how_  
**Your eyes are like starlight now**  
_To break this spell_  
**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

Shizuko benar-benar berharap dia tahu bagaimana cara untuk lepas dari sihir yang membuatnya makin merasa nyaman berada di rumah Izaya karena dia merasa dia harus pulang sekarang.

Sementara dia merasakan dilema antara ingin pulang ke rumah dan ingin tinggal disana, Izaya memandang matanya. Matanya yang setengah tertutup diterpa oleh api, membuat matanya terlihat begitu berkilau.

Izaya berdiri dan mengambil topi wol Shizuko yang dari tadi tetap dia pakai. "Rambutmu agak basah, sebaiknya dibiarkan kering atau kau akan sakit kepala nanti."

_I oughta say 'no, no, no sir'_  
**Mind if I move in closer?**  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_  
**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**

"Izaya, jangan."

"Eh? Aku mau duduk dekat dengan Shizu-chan~!" seru Izaya sambil terus bergeser ke samping Shizuko setiap kali didorong menjauh. Hal itu memang memalukan, tapi apa salahnya kehilangan sedikit harga dirinya untuk bisa dekat dengan gadis yang dia cintai ini?

Dan berapa kali pun Shizuko mendorong Izaya, akhirnya dia menyerah karena hangat yang dipancarkan oleh tubuh Izaya benar-benar nyaman.

Setidaknya dia bisa bilang dia sudah mencoba untuk melarang Izaya. Walaupun gagal.

_I really can't stay_  
**Baby, don't hold out!**  
_**Oh, but it's cold outside**_

_I simply must go_  
**Baby, it's cold outside**  
_The answer is __'__no__'_  
**B****aby, it's cold outside**

"Aku harus pergi."

"Di luar dingin."

"Tidak. Aku mau pergi."

"Tapi di luar dingin."

Dan Shizuko menyerah untuk lima belas menit ke depan

_This welcome has been_  
**So lucky that you dropped in**  
_So nice and warm_  
**Look out that window at that storm**

"Sudah kubilang, Izaya, terima kasih sudah menerimaku sore ini, tapi aku mau pulang," ujar Shizuko, 'walaupun disini begitu nyaman dan hangat,' lanjut batinnya.

Padahal Izaya senang sekali dia datang. Harusnya Shizuko menyadari hal itu.

Ketika Izaya melihat keluar jendela, dia ingin rasanya berteriak senang. "Ah, untung kau tidak pulang, Shizu-chan~! Lihat, ada badai. Kau bisa saja terbang walau dengan kekuatan monstermu."

Baiklah, lagi-lagi Shizuko menyerah untuk lima belas menit ke depan.

_My sister will be suspicious_  
**Gosh, your lips look delicious**  
_And my brother will be there at the door_  
**Waves upon a tropical shor****e**

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_  
**Ooh, baby you're so delicious**  
_Maybe just one little kiss more_  
**Never such a blizzard before**

Badai ini pasti akan berlangsung lama. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan bermesraan sedikit? Mereka kan sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Maka Shizuko membiarkan saja ketika Izaya menangkap bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat.

_Tapi nanti Delic akan marah. Kakaknya itu sedikit terlalu sister-complex padanya. Dia pasti sedang menunggu di depan pintu sekarang._

Dia tidak peduli. Dia tetap membalas ciuman Izaya.

_Lalu Delia yang sama sister-complex-nya dengan kembarannya juga pasti akan curiga kemana saja dia seharian._

Shizuko tetap menerima ciuman-ciuman dari Izaya.

_Dan nanti bibinya di rumah pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Seperti waktu dia terlambat pulang dulu, bibinya menyambutnya di rumah dengan pertanyaan, "Shizuko-chan, apa ini berarti sebentar lagi aku akan melihatmu menikah?" dengan sebuah senyum lebar._

Satu ciuman lagi, deh, sebelum dia akan memaksa untuk pulang lagi.

_Oh, I gotta go home_  
**You'll freeze to the bone out there**  
_Hey, lend me your coat_  
**It's up to your knees out there**

_You've really been grand_  
**I thrill when you touch my hand**  
_But don't you see?_  
**How can you do this thing to me?**

"Hey, aku mau pulang."

"Lagi, Shizu-chan? Kau akan beku sampai ke tulang di luar sana."

"Pinjam jaketmu."

"Saljunya menumpuk sampai lututmu, kau tahu," dan Izaya menciumnya sekali lagi.

"Tapi aku mau pulang."

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_  
**Making my lifelong sorrow**  
_At least there will be plenty implied_  
**If you caught pneumonia and died**

Mereka benar-benar harus bicara tentang ini besok. Tentang bagaimana Izaya seharusnya tidak menahannya di apartemennya ini. Tentu saja tidak dengan kalimat yang terang-terangan karena Shizuko tidak mau orang-orang bergosip tentang hal-hal yang tidak benar.

"Aku mau pulang," ujarnya lagi.

"Di luar dingin."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahan."

"Tapi, nanti aku sedih kalau Shizu-chan mati karena peneumonia."

"Oh, ya ampun."

_I really can't stay_  
**Get over that old out**  
_**Baby, it's cold outside**_

"Aku harus pulang."

"Berhenti mengatakan itu dan iam di sofa. Di luar dingin."

"Tapi aku harus pulang," desak Shizuko lagi.

Izaya menyerah. Pacarnya ini terlalu keras kepala. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang, Shizu-chan," balasnya agak tidak rela. Dia mengambil kunci di meja dekat sofa dan membuka kunci pintu.

_It is kinda chilly  
_**Just stay right here****,**** baby  
You ain't gotta be nowhere  
**_All right, you win, ha ha ha__…_

Ketika Shizuko berdiri di luar apartemen Izaya, udara dingin berhembus dan menerpanya. Dua lapis jaket tidak berhasil menghadang dingin dari mengenai kulitnya. "Hya… dingin…" keluhnya.

"Kalau terlalu dingin, masuk saja lagi, Shizu-chan."

"Aku harus pulang."

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk."

"Badainya pasti akan sampai malam, ya, sepertinya."

"Iya."

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Menginap saja."

"Aku tidak bawa baju ganti."

"Pakai bajuku saja."

Shizuko memandang pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari koridor apartemen. Terlihat warna putih yang mepalisi kota dengan selimut dingin putih bernama salju. Sepertinya akan sangat dingin sekali.

"Kau tidak sedang harus berada dimana-mana, kan?" tanya Izaya.

Shizuo sekarang berpaling dari pemandangan putih di hadapannya dan menatap Izaya yang tersenyum lembut. Ruangan apartemennya nyaman dan hangat sekali.

"Baiklah, kau menang, Izaya."

Dan dia kembali melangkah masuk. Ke dalam apartemen, dan ke dalam pelukan hangat Izaya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Tada~! Selesai~!

Minta ripiunya~! *plakked*


	2. Chapter 2: Shizaya, ShizuoIzaya version

**Title:** Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary:** "Shizu-chan, aku harus pulang."-"Di luar sana dingin sekali, Izaya."

**Pairing:** Izaya/femShizuo alias Izaya/Shizuko

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~! Dan lagu 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' adalah milik Lady Antebellum~!

**Bacotan:** Sekarang yang Shizaya Version. Bagi yang ga terlalu suka Shizuo jadi Shizuko ato jadi uke, berterima kasihlah pada Al-Mcs yang merikues versi Shizaya ini, muhehehe... (soalnya kalo ga di-rikues, saia agak males bikinnya. Apalagi kalo udah di-flame, which is, adalah alasan kenapa saia jadi lebih sering bikin Izuo daripada Shizaya. Kenapa kalian para flamers ga bisa kayak gini aja kalo lebih suka Shizaya daripada nge-flame dan nyuruh saia berhenti bikin Izuo ato hanya ngirimin ripiu berupa 'hoahm' aja?).

Ahem. Cara baca lyric-nya sama dengan chappie sebelumnya, hanya saja yang _italic _sekarang adalah bagian Izaya, dan yang **bold **itu bagiannya Shizuo. (Yang _**bold italic** _saia~! *geplakked*)

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

_I really can't stay_  
**Baby, it's cold outside**  
_I've gotta go away_  
**Baby, it's cold outside**

Pulang sekolah di tengah udara dingin tidak pernah menyenangkan bagi Izaya. Apalagi kalau dia juga harus menumpang sebentar di rumah Shizuo karena sepertinya akan ada badai.

Seperti sekarang.

"Aku pulang sekarang saja, Shizu-chan."

"Di luar dingin, kutu."

"Tapi aku mau pulang."

Shizuo menariknya duduk kembali ke sofa. "Di luar dingin."

_This evening has been_  
**Been hoping that you'd drop in**  
_So very nice_  
**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

"Terima kasih sudah mau menampungku, tapi aku mau pulang," Izaya bersikeras.

Shizuo agak merasa sedih juga. Dari tadi dia berharap Izaya akan mampir ke rumahnya. Dia senang sekali akan ada badai karena Izaya jadi harus tinggal dulu di rumahnya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan lama.

"Sore ini menyenangkan," ujar Izaya lagi. Dia agak gemetar.

Shizuo meraih kedua tangan Izaya dan menggenggamnya erat, lalu menempelkannya pada kedua pipinya sendiri sambil tetap menggenggam kedua telapak tangan itu.

"Shi-Shizu-chan…"

"Tanganmu seperti es, kutu."

_My mother will start to worry_  
**Beautiful, what's your hurry?**  
_My father will be pacing the floor_  
**Just listen to that fireplace roar**

"Okaa-san akan mencariku kemana-mana," ujar Izaya, masih tetap mencoba untuk mendapatkan izin untuk pulang. Dia tidak bisa menelepon karena baterai handphone-nya habis, dan Shizuo… ya, justru kalau monster itu punya telepon, Izaya akan sangat heran. Baterai handphone-nya saja sering kelupaan dia isi, apalagi telepon. Pasti Shizuo sering kelupaan membayar tagihannya kalau dia punya.

"Kenapa harus buru-buru? Ibumu juga pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk keluar dari rumah dan mencarimu dalam cuaca seburuk ini."

"Otou-san akan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Kasihan dia."

Bunyi gemeretak kayu yang dibakar terdengar. "Ayolah, hangatkan dulu dirimu," balas Shizuo tidak peduli sambil berjalan menuju tungku api unggun di depan sofa tempat Izaya duduk. Dia menambahkan kayu ke dalam api, dan dengan penjepit besi, dia memindahkan bara api ke atas kayu-kayu itu agar lebih cepat terbakar.

_Now really I'd better scurry_  
**Sweetheart, what's your hurry?**  
_Well, maybe just a half a drink more_  
**Why don't you put some records on while I pour?**

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang," lagu-lagi Izaya bersuara. Cokelat hangat di cangkirnya masih sedikit mengepulkan asap. Dia langsung meminumnya sampai tinggal sedikit. Rasanya enak. Siapa yang tahu bahwa ternyata Shizuo begitu pintar memasak?

"Untuk apa cepat-cepat? Minumanmu juga belum habis."

Mendengar itu, Izaya langsung menenggak minumannya sampai habis. Rasa cokelat itu benar-benar enak dan mulai membuatnya berubah pikiran. "Aku minta setengah gelas lagi, deh."

Shizuo mengambil cangkir dari tangannya. "Tolong nyalakan lagu disana sementara aku membuatkannya," ujar Shizuo sambil berjalan menuju dapur pelan-pelan.

_The neighbors might think_  
**Baby, it's bad out there**  
_Say, what's in this drink?_  
**No cabs to be had out there**

Dua anak remaja berada d satu ruangan hanya berdua. Apalagi ruangan itu adalah milik salah satunya. Para tetangga Shizuo pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak sekarang.

Shizuo melihat wajah khawatir Izaya. "Di luar sana dingin sekali. Jangan berpikir untuk kabur dan lari."

"Tidak, kok," balas Izaya. Lidahnya lagi-lagi dimanjakan oleh rasa cokelat yang pekat bercampur dengan gula dan susu. Dia agak mengantuk. "Shizu-chan, kau tidak memasukkan apa-apa ke dalam minumanku, kan?"

Shizuo terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya memasukkan sedikit brandy supaya tubuhmu hangat."

"Oh," tanggap Izaya. "Ugh… aku mau pulang dan tidur sekarang," keluhnya ketika matanya makin berat. Sepertinya, selain membuat tubuh hangat, alkohol juga bisa membuat mengantuk, ya?

"Tidak ada taksi di luar dalam cuaca seperti ini."

_I wish I knew how_  
**Your eyes are like starlight now**  
_To break this spell_  
**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

Izaya benar-benar berharap dia tahu bagaimana cara untuk lepas dari sihir yang membuatnya makin merasa nyaman berada di rumah Shizuo karena dia merasa dia harus pulang sekarang.

Sementara dia merasakan dilema antara ingin pulang ke rumah dan ingin tinggal disana, Shizuo memandang matanya. Matanya yang setengah tertutup diterpa oleh api, membuat matanya terlihat begitu berkilau.

Shizuo berdiri dan mengambil topi wol Izaya yang dari tadi tetap dia pakai. "Rambutmu agak basah, sebaiknya dibiarkan kering atau kau akan sakit kepala nanti."

_I oughta say 'no, no, no sir'_  
**Mind if I move in closer?**  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_  
**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**

"Shizuo, jangan."

"Aku mau duduk dekat denganmu," seru Shizuo sambil terus bergeser ke samping Izaya setiap kali didorong menjauh. Hal itu memang memalukan, tapi apa salahnya kehilangan sedikit harga dirinya untuk bisa dekat dengan musuh-tapi-bukan-musuhnya ini? Lagipula… Shizuo tidak pernah memikirkan harga diri terlalu jauh.

Dan berapa kali pun Izaya mendorong Shizuo, akhirnya dia menyerah karena hangat yang dipancarkan oleh tubuh Shizuo benar-benar nyaman. Dan karena tenaga Shizuo jauh lebih besar darinya.

Setidaknya dia bisa bilang dia sudah mencoba untuk melarang Shizuo. Walaupun gagal.

_I really can't stay_  
**Baby, don't hold out!**  
_**Oh, but it's cold outside**_

_I simply must go_  
**Baby, it's cold outside**  
_The answer is __'__no__'_  
**B****aby, it's cold outside**

"Aku harus pergi."

"Di luar dingin."

"Tidak. Aku mau pergi."

"Tapi di luar dingin."

Dan Izaya menyerah untuk lima belas menit ke depan

_This welcome has been_  
**So lucky that you dropped in**  
_So nice and warm_  
**Look out that window at that storm**

"Sudah kubilang, Shizu-chan, terima kasih sudah menerimaku sore ini, tapi aku mau pulang," ujar Izaya, 'walaupun disini begitu nyaman dan hangat,' lanjut batinnya.

Padahal Shizuo senang sekali dia datang. Harusnya Izaya menyadari hal itu. Ya, salahkan gen yang diturunkan keluarganya yang membuat dia (dan Kasuka) kekurangan ekspresi begini.

Ketika Shizuo melihat keluar jendela, dia ingin rasanya berteriak senang. Tapi, lagi-lagi, salahkan gen yang diturunkan keluarganya sampai dia hampir tidak memiliki ekspresi lain selain marah, dan mungkin sedikit senyum (itu juga sudah untung kalau dibandingkan dengan Kasuka). "Untung kau tidak pulang sekarang, kutu. Dengan tubuhmu sekurus itu, bisa-bisa kau terbang dan tidak pernah kembali lagi."

Baiklah, lagi-lagi Izaya menyerah untuk lima belas menit ke depan.

_My sister will be suspicious_  
**Gosh, your lips look delicious**  
_And my brother will be there at the door_  
**Waves upon a tropical shor****e**

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_  
**Ooh, baby you're so delicious**  
_Maybe just one little kiss more_  
**Never such a blizzard before**

Badai ini pasti akan berlangsung lama. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan bermesraan sedikit? Mereka kan sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Maka Izaya membiarkan saja ketika Shizuo menangkap bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat.

_Tapi nanti Psyche akan marah. Kakaknya itu agak sedikit terlalu brother-complex padanya. Dia pasti sedang menunggu di depan pintu sekarang._

Dia tidak peduli. Dia tetap membalas ciuman Shizuo.

_Lalu Kanra yang sama brother-complex-nya dengan Psyche juga pasti akan curiga kemana saja dia seharian._

Izaya tetap menerima ciuman-ciuman dari Shizuo.

_Dan nanti bibinya di rumah pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Seperti waktu dia terlambat pulang dulu, bibinya menyambutnya di rumah dengan pertanyaan, "Izaya-chan, apa ini berarti sebentar lagi aku akan melihatmu menikah?" dengan sebuah senyum lebar._

Satu ciuman lagi, deh, sebelum dia akan memaksa untuk pulang lagi.

_Oh, I gotta go home_  
**You'll freeze to the bone out there**  
_Hey, lend me your coat_  
**It's up to your knees out there**

_You've really been grand_  
**I thrill when you touch my hand**  
_But don't you see?_  
**How can you do this thing to me?**

"Hey, aku mau pulang."

"Lagi, kutu? Kau akan beku sampai ke tulang di luar sana."

"Pinjam jaketmu."

"Saljunya menumpuk sampai lututmu, kau tahu," dan Shizuo menciumnya sekali lagi.

"Tapi aku mau pulang."

_There's bound to be talk__ed__ tomorrow_  
**Making my lifelong sorrow**  
_At least there will be plenty implied_  
**If you caught pneumonia and died**

Mereka benar-benar harus bicara tentang ini besok. Tentang bagaimana Shizuo seharusnya tidak menahannya di apartemennya ini. Tentu saja tidak dengan kalimat yang terang-terangan karena Izaya tidak mau orang-orang bergosip tentang hal-hal yang tidak benar. Bukannya dia tidak bisa mengancam murid-murid yang lain untuk berhenti bergosip. Tapi… ya, begitulah.

"Aku mau pulang," ujarnya lagi.

"Di luar dingin."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahan," balasnya. Bohong, Izaya tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan suhu yang ekstrim.

"Kau mau membuatku menangis dengan mati karena pneumonia?"

"Oh, ya ampun," keluh Izaya. Harusnya dia ingat Shizuo itu agak kekanakan. Atau mungkin karena Shizuo ingat betapa lemahnya dia terhadap suhu?

_I really can't stay_  
**Get over that old out**  
_**Baby, it's cold outside**_

"Aku harus pulang."

"Berhenti mengatakan itu dan diam di sofa. Di luar dingin."

"Tapi aku harus pulang," desak Izaya lagi.

Shizuo menyerah. Pacarnya ini terlalu keras kepala. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang, kutu," balasnya agak tidak rela. Dia mengambil kunci di meja dekat sofa dan membuka kunci pintu.

_It is kinda chilly  
_**Just stay right here****,**** baby  
You ain't gotta be nowhere  
**_All right, you win, ha ha ha__…_

Ketika Izaya berdiri di luar apartemen Shizuo, udara dingin berhembus dan menerpanya. Dua lapis jaket tidak berhasil menghadang dingin dari mengenai kulitnya. "Hya… dingin…" keluhnya.

"Kalau terlalu dingin, masuk saja lagi, Izaya."

"Aku harus pulang."

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk."

"Badainya pasti akan sampai malam, ya, sepertinya."

"Iya."

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Menginap saja."

"Aku tidak bawa baju ganti."

"Pakai bajuku saja."

Izaya memandang pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari koridor apartemen. Terlihat warna putih yang mepalisi kota dengan selimut dingin putih bernama salju. Sepertinya akan sangat dingin sekali. Dan, sial, dia tidak pernah tahan dengan dingin.

"Kau tidak sedang harus berada dimana-mana, kan?" tanya Shizuo.

Izaya sekarang berpaling dari pemandangan putih di hadapannya dan menatap Shizuo yang tersenyum lembut. Ruangan apartemennya nyaman dan hangat sekali.

"Baiklah, kau menang, Shizu-chan."

Dan dia kembali melangkah masuk. Ke dalam apartemen, dan ke dalam pelukan hangat Shizuo.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Tada~! Selesai~!

Buat **Al-Mcs:** Bagaimana? Sudah baguskah? Hehe… soalnya saia ga terlalu utak-atik, hanya saia ganti beberapa bagian aja, dan itu dikiiiit sekali. Mudah-mudahan cukup bagus… kalo nggak, maafkan saia *nunduk*

Dan, saia pake document aslinya dan langsung saia edit, jadi mungkin ada yang kurang (mungkin nama yang kelupaan saia ganti, ato ketika Izaya manggil Shizuo, lupa saia ganti jadi Shizu-chan. :/), dan kesannya setengah hati banget ngerjainnya. Kalau demikian, maafkan lagi *nunduk lagi*

Tapi, saia ga setengah hati ngerjainnya. Saia benar-benar mengerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati~! Saia harap anda semua seneng bacanya~! :D

Dan, minta ripiunya? :D *geplakked*


End file.
